Story In College
by TaeKyuMin
Summary: Gak bisa bikin Summary /.\ Cerita tentang Taemin yang menyukai Minho. YAOI / 2MIN slight banyak / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Story In College**

Author : TaeKyuMin

Pair : 2MIN dan mungkin kawan kawannya~

Gendre : Romance (maybe)

Rated : T

Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys,OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan kekacauaan di dalamnya

**Author POV**

Terlihat hiruk pikuk di koridor kampus yang padat oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru, baru? Ya baru! Karna ini merupakan awal semester ganjil dan tentu saja banyak siswa siswi dari berbagai sekolah menengah atas dipenjuru Korea Selatan terdapat disini .. Shinee Art University.

Hei, siapa yang tidak tau Shinee Art Universty, Universitas seni No.1 seantero Korea Selatan yang sudah banyak melahirkan para musisi-musisi kelas Internasional, pasti bagi para siswa yang memiliki bakat seni, tempat ini merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk menuntut ilmu.

Seperti FF yang lain, FF ini juga memiliki pemeran utama kan? Siapa pemeran utama kita ini? Mari kita cari orang itu di tengah ramai-nya koridor ini!

Oh lihat itu, seonggok tubuh beranyawa (?) yang sedang berjalan santai di sana! Perhatikan .. rambut sebahu berwarna almond, mata indah bersahaja, hidung bangir indah, dan oooohh bibir merah yang author jamin siapapun mau mencicipi nya ... tubuhnya yang mungil, dengan ukuran pinggang yang ramping, kaki yang indah berbalut celana jeans hitam ketat. Demi semua eyeliner Baekhyun! wanita ini sangat indah ... cantik!

Tunggu, apa tadi author bilang wanita? Ini FF yaoi kan? Aah ayo kita perhatikan lebih dekat pemeran utama kita ini!

Rambut almond sebahu, mata indah, hidung bangir, bibir sexy, dan ooooh itu dilehernya ada .. ya itu jakun -_- lihat dadanya! Rata, tidak ada sesuatu yang berlebih(?) disana .. DIA NAMJA!

APA? Masih belum yakin kalau dia namja karna wajah cantiknya? Hmmm kita ga harus menyuruh dia untuk membuka celana itu dan melihat isi nya kan? Cukup perhatikan dari luar saja! #plak

Haaaah author penasaran, siapa sebenarnya namja 'cantik' ini, readers juga penasaran? Ayo kita cari tahu siapa dia

*****2MIN*****

**Taemin's Pov**

Kutelurusi koridor kampus yang penuh dengan manusia manusia berbagai macam bentuk, uugh .. padat sekali? maklum lah ini merupakan awal semester ganjil jadinya banyak mahasiswa/mahasisiwi baru disini. Kenapa dari tadi aku merinding ya? Seperti ada yang sedang membicarakan ku .. hiii~ biarlah! Maklum aku kan memang tampan tentu saja banyak yang membicarakan ku hihihihi ... [Kau cantik taemin -_-]

Ah readers pasti penasaran siapa aku ya? Hayooo ngaku! Ya ya ya aku emang membuat siapa saja penasaran, maklum pesona orang tampan B^) [Cantik Taemin CANTIK!] Ih siapa sih yang daritadi bilang aku cantik? Bikin merinding aja -_-

Perkenalkan namaku Lee Taemin, temen temen sih manggilnya Taemin, Tetem, Minnie khusus orang terdekatku, Prince B^) [ngarang aja tem -_-] umurku 19 tahun, lahir 18 Juli 1993 di Dongbung-gu, Seoul, Korea Selatan dengan selamat walafiat dan tentu saja dengan tampan nya [pleaseee teeem, cantiiiik] BERISIK! *deathglare author* ternyata itu si author *kibas bulu mata* Aku memiliki satu orang kakak laki laki bernama Lee Jinki berumur 24 tahun, orang tua ku ... sudah berada di surga sekarang sejak umur ku 9 tahun. Sekarang aku menjadi mahasiswa di Shinee Art University jurusan Dance semester 2, dengan jalur beasiswa ... kalian kira aku anak tidak mampu? OFC NO! Hidup ku berkecukupan, sangat malah .. walaupun orangtua ku sudah tiada tapi mereka meninggalkan ku warisan yang besar!

Namun aku bukan orang yang manja, yang bergantung dengan harta orang tua ku ... harta itu bisa habis, yaa jadinya aku memilih jalur beasiswa untuk masuk Universitas ini, tentu saja dalam bidang Dance, hahaha aku ini seorang Machine Dance yang sudah memberikan jajaran piala di kampusku ini. ... eh kenapa mereka melihat kearahku? aku tau aku tampan tapi segitunya kah?

SRET!

Eh .. siapa yang menarik ku? Ah ternyata Key hyung, mau kemana dia menarikku? Kantin!

"Minnie apa kau sudah gila?" Eoh? Gila? Aku gila kenapa?  
"Ani hyung, weeyo?"

Ku lihat Key hyung memutar bola matanya. Ah iya Key hyung atau yang bernama asli Kim Kibum ini sunbae ku di kampus ini, dia semester 4 jurusan Melukis. Jangan tanya mengapa aku kenal dengannya, nanti juga kalian tau sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau senyum senyum sendiri di tengah tengah koridor eoh? Untung aku cepat menarik mu, kalau tidah sudah ku pastikan kau mendapat kelas di RSJ sekarang!" ucapnya pandang lebar.

"Ah itu hyung haha aniyo .." aku menggaruk pantat ku yang memang gatal. Ini gara gara aku memperkenalkan diri ku tadi aiiissh malu~ /

"Yasudah temani aku makan kalau begitu, kau ada kelas jam 10 kan? Ini baru jam 9!" tiba tiba Key hyung menarikku masuk kedalam kantin.

Aih kenapa Key suka sekali menarikku sih? Aku rasa dia cocok untuk menjadi atlet tarik tambang -_-

"Minnie kau carilah meja kosong, aku kana memesan makanan, kau inigin memesan apa?" Tanya key hyung

"Hmmm aku minum saja hyung, banana milk ya" minta ku ceria .. aah kalo udah berurusan sama banana milk segala akan terasa lebih indaaaaah seindah rambutnya Raisha di iklan shampo itu

"oke!" ucap key hyung, yang langsung mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Hufh~ kantin penuh banget! Mau duduk dimana nih? Ku edarkan pandangan-ku untuk mencari meja yang kosong ...

"TAEMIN!"

Eoh siapa yang memanggil? Semoga bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang memanggil! Amin!

"Taemin disini!" ah itu! Ternyata Jino yang memanggilku, dia melambaikan tangan agar aku datang ke mejanya ...

"Jino-ah~" ucaku ketika sampai di mejanya

"Taeminnie, duduk disini saja sama kami" ajak Jinio, ya "kami" karna dia sedang berduaan sama sang kekasih hati Dino-head hyung atau Jonghyun hyung, sang playboy tapi setelah bertemu dengan Jino sepertinya dia insaf. Alhamdulillah~

"Annyeong Taeminnie~ makin cantik aja nih" nah itu dia Jonghyun hyung, dengan rayuannya dan apa pula itu matanya kedip kedip gitu? Cacingan mungkin!

"Annyeong hyung! Aku tampan bukan cantik! -_-" protes ku padanya.

"Kau memang cantik minnie baby~" dan tebak siapa yang berbicara itu ... ya Key hyung yang langsung duduk di sebelahku membawa makannya dan tentu sama BANANA MILK ku

"Yak! Hyung, aku ini tampan bukan cantik!" protesku setengah berteriak.

"Lihat wajahmu minnie, kau banhkan lebih cantik dari yeoja yeoja di kampus ini, dan jangan lupa banyak para seme yang mengejarmu hahahaha bahkan aku rasa tidak ada yeoja yang mau dengannya karna takut kalah cantik " kali ini Jino yang bilang bahwa aku cantik.

"Hufh~ kalian semua jahat padaku" ku pout-kan bibir ku.

"See! Mana ada pria TAMPAN yang mempout-kan bibir nya seperti itu?!" ejek Jong hyung sambil menekan kata "tampan". Dan mereka bertiga menertawakan-ku. Aisshh~ lihat saja mereka, nanti akan ku buktikan kalau aku ini tampan, dan akan mendapatkan yeoja cantik ... eeeeng~ aku sanksi dengan itu -_- kalau sekarang saja aku sedang menyukai'nya'.

Seketika hening, tidak ada obrolan diantara kami ber-empat, Key hyung sedang sibuk memakan salad yang iya pesan sambil memainkan hp-nya .. lihat wajah merahnya pasti iya sedang dirayu oleh kekasihnya si siluman ayam itu #plak .. dan kita liat JongNo couple di depan ku ... lebih baik ga diceritain! Kalian penasaran? Oke, mereka sedang suap suapan .. aaah itu romantis, ya kalau suap suapannya tidak melalui mulut lewat mulut, bayangkan sendiri!

"Taeminnie .. apa kau masih menyukai'nya'?" tiba tiba Key hyung menanyakan tentang perasaan ku dengan'nya'.

"Hmm" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu itu yang sudah kau pendam selama 3 tahun hm?" Suara Jong hyung terdengan, sejak kapan dia selesai dari acara 'suap-suapan' nya bersama Jino? Aku tidak peduli!

"Entahlah hyung .. aku ... aku ..."  
"Malu? Takut?" Kali ini Jino yang bertanya  
"Hhhh~" hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutku.

Entahlah aku harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Jino ini, aku bingung .. aku memang sudah menyukai orang itu selama 3 tahun, dia adalah sunbae ku di SMA dulu, dan sekarang menjadi sunbae ku juga di kampus ini, dia laki laki .. ya laki laki? Wae? Ada yang salah? Ingat FF ni Yaoi kan .. Dia adalah pria yang dapat membuatku terpaku menatapnya hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya, dia tampan, berkharisma, memiliki tubuh yang tegap tinggi atletis, tatapan mata yang tajam, wajah kecilnya tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan nya .. haaah~ hanya dengan memikirnkan nya dapat membuat wajahku memanas seperti ini / dan masalahnya aku malu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, ditambah lagi dia merupakan 'pangeran' yang digilai banyak yeoja cantik dan namja namja berstatus uke .. ehemsepertikuehem.

"Aku dengar dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu sunbae kita jurusan modeling .. kalian tau Kwon Yuri?" tanya Jong hyung

"Ah aku tahu!" jawab Key hyung bersemangat. "Dia salah satu 'princess' di kampus ini kan? Siapa yang tidak tahu Kwon Yuri? Hanya orang terbelakang yang tidak tahu dia." Ucapnya sambil merapikan poninya.

Key hyung .. tidak tahu kan perkataan-mu tadi menyindirku? -_- AKU _TIDAK TAHU SIAPA ITU KWON YURI!_ Teriaku dalam hati.

"Ya, wah tidak disangka gosip itu sudah menyabar ke penjuru kampus." Ucap Jong hyung lagi.

Eeeghh~ pembicaraan ini mebuat ku ingin berenang di sungai Han saja, panaaaasshh~

"Sudah hyung, aku ingin ke kelas 15 menit lagi aku masuk!" aku berdiri ingin meninggalkan meja kantin. Ketika aku berbalik ...

BRUK!

Oh sial aku menabrak seseorang ...

TeBeCe/Delete?

Hwaaaaa~ ini FF udah lama sebenernya, tapi gaberani di publish, takut ceritanya jelek

Untuk rpara readers mohon bantuannya sekerdar kritik atau saran yang bisa membangun dan bisa semangat bikin FF lain ya .. gomapta


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author : TaeKyuMin

Pair : 2MIN dan mungkin kawan kawannya~

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Rated : T

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, gak sesuai EYD**

**Author's POV**

"Mianhae, mianhae... aku tidak sengaja," terlihat seorang namja tengah menunduk dan meminta maaf.

Banyak mata memandang ke arah mereka karena peristiwa tadi. [Berasa miss universe ya?].

"Gwaenchanayo..." ucap seorang namja lain yang sepertinya menjadi korban dari peristiwa tabrakan itu. Terlihat dari baju seragam putihnya yang terkena tumpahan jus.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan membersihkan bajumu ya?" terdengar suara ketakutan dari namja pemilik rambut almond ini.

"Ah, aniyo... gwaenchana. Lagi pula aku bawa kaos ganti, jadi tidak masalah." Namja yang menjadi 'korban' hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut ketakutan dari namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aah, ne~ sekali lagi mianhe, ehm..."

"Kai! Namaku Kai," ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Taemin imnida. Ne Kai-ssi, maaf ya karna aku menumpahkan jusmu dan mengotori bajumu."

"Gwaenchana, Taemin..." Kai melihat penampilan Taemin dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala, "sunbae." Lanjutnya.

"Gomawo, Kai-ssi.. gomawo..." ucap Taemin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menunduk mengucapkan kata maaf dan sekarang terimakasih.

"Ne.. ya sudah aku akan mengganti bajuku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Taemin sunbae."

Kai berjalan meninggalkan kantin untuk mengganti bajunya yang kotor.

'_Cantik'_

Terlihat senyuman- ah tidak, seringai dari bibir sexy pemilik kulit tan exotis ini.

"Taemin-ah, gwaechanayo?" tanya Key yang hanya terdiam meihat kejadian tadi.

"Ah ne, gwaencaha hyung. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengan orang itu." Wajah Taemin kembali berubah sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie, lagi pula kau tidak sengaja menabraknya dan dia juga sudah memaafkanmu, kan?" kali ini suara Jino yang terdengar.

"Ne."

"Sepertinya dia siswa baru disini. Lihat, dia memakai seragam kemeja putih dan celana hitam begitu. Pasti siswa ospek!" ucap Key.

[ Readers ingat kan kalo ini awal semester ganjil dan penerimaan mahasiswa/mahasiswi baru? Ingat? Readers pintar :) ]

"Iya hyung, dia juga tadi memanggilku Taemin Sunbae..." terang Taemin, sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah membaik sekarang.

"Sudah, sudah, ini sudah jam 10.15. Aku ada kelas 15 menit lagi... kalau begitu aku duluan ya?" Jonghyun berdiri dari duduknya. Dari tadi juga dia hanya melihat kejadian 'tabrakan' dengan hening, damai dan olahraga tangan... grepe grepe badan Jino -_-

"Ah, aku juga 15 menit lagi ada kelas." Ucap Jino sembari melihat jam tangannya.

Taemin terdiam...

Wait! Tunggu! 10.15?

Sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan...

Readers ingat?

Loading...

15 menit kemudian...

Loading 20%...

3 jam kemudian (?)

Loading 50%

1 minggu kemudian (?)

Loading 85%...

1 abad kemudian (?) [ OKE STOP! Ini lebay -_-]

"AKU TERLAMBAT! TIDAAAAAAAAAK~"

Teriak Taemin histeris yang langsung ngibrit keluar dari kantin dengan kecepatan 21,5 juta cahaya (?) dan mengakibatkan Korea mengalami gempa sebesar 9.5 SR.

'_JDUK' _aaaw~ talenan siapa ini yang mendarat di kepala authooooor? *pingsan* /abaikan/

*****2MIN*****

Sementara Taemin sedang berjuang melawan kebodohan [read: belajar] dan author baru saja sadar dari pingsan, mari kita lihat pemeran utama kita yang lain. Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

Terlihat seorang namja berbadan tinggi, berwajah kecil dengan bola mata besar... APA? Bukan, bukan. Dia bukan alien! Saya juga gatau dia siapa. Ayo kita cari keberadaan Pangeran kita.

'_JPRET'_

'_JPRET'_

"Ya! Bagus! Naikkan dagumu sedikit! Ya, benar begitu." Terlihat seorang namja sedang memotret objek yang sekarang ini sedang memperlihatkan kecantikan dan kebolehannya dalam bergaya di depan kamera.

"OKE! Sampai di sini pemotretan kita! Terimakasih atas kerja samanya."

Instruksi itu terdengar dari seseorang yang memotret model tadi.

"Kamsahamnida... kamsahamnida." Dan namja itu pun sibuk membungkukkan badan nya untuk memberikan ucapan terimakasih kepada orang orang yang telah membantunya dalam pemotretan ini. Terlihat sekitar 5 orang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Minho-ssi."

Seorang wanita berjalan mendekat kearah namja yang ia panggil Minho tadi.

Namja yang terlihat sedang memandang dengan serius ke arah kamera yang dipegangnya, menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya.

Dan ketika ia menoleh...

Readers tau?

Tau ga?

Mau tau ga nih?

Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget...?

Oke oke! STOP LEMPAR SENDAL KE ARAH AUTHOR! Huufh~ oke lanjut!

Ternyata... Namja bermata besar berwajah kecil yang bernama Minho itu adalah PEMERAN UTAMA KITA! Selain Taemin tentunya... Readers seneng? Saya pun bahagia :D huuuu~ ternyata namja alien itu Pangeran kita T.T /dibanting flames/.

*****2MIN*****

**Minho's POV**

Haah~ melelahkan sekali pemotretan kali ini, model yang aku pakai (?) kali ini masih terlihat amatir, tapi mereka semua cantik dan sexy kkkk~

"Minho-ssi," terdengar suara memanggil namaku. Aduh jadi merinding. #ngek

Ketika aku menoleh, ternyata dia. Satu-satunya model yang profesional di sini.

"Hm?" aku hanya membalas dengan bergumam. Aku masih memperhatikan hasil karyaku di kamera.

"Minho oppa, setelah ini kau ada urusan lain tidak?"

Aku merasa geli karna wanita ini mengelus dadaku sensual dan jarak wajahnya dari wajahku sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa menghirup aroma menyan dari mulutnya. [Please dah, ho -_-]

"Aku masih ada urusan. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku 'Oppa'? Usiaku lebih muda darimu, Yuri noona."

"Kan supaya lebih imut, Minho~"

Kulirik dia yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kenapa bibirnya terlihat seperti pantat leader SHINee itu? [read: ayam] /dibakar MVP/

"Hm." Aku malas sebenarnya berbicara dengannya.

"Sudah, aku masih ada urusan. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjadi modelku hari ini. Dan sebagai imbalannya, seperti biasa... aku akan mentraktirmu di cafe besok."

Dia hanya menggaguk, mengiyakan.

"Nanti malam aku akan menelponmu, Minho-ah~"

Aku hanya memberikan senyuman yang dapat membuat bidadari lupa diri dan kedipan mata indahku ini hehe... Lihat dia, Yuri noona mukanya berubah warna menjadi ungu(?) saking terpesonanya. Haaah~ aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi lelaki yang mempesona /kibas jambul/

*****2MIN*****

Aku berjalan menelusuri area kampus tanpa arah tujuan. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki urusan apapun lagi, aku hanya menghindari Yuri noona. Jujur, dia sangat mengganggu, berisik. Tapi dia juga sangat berguna untukku, dia bersedia kapan saja menjadi model pemotretanku dengan cuma-cuma. Mana ada mahasiswa jurusan Fotografi yang tidak mau memori kameranya dihiasi oleh model profesional seperti Kwon Yuri. 'The Most Wanted Yeoja' in Shinee Art University. Dia cantik, sexy, dan anggun. Dia sempurna... tapi tidak untukku. Dia sama saja dengan yeoja lain, yang hanya mencari harta dan ketenaran. Dan dia mencari hal itu dariku. Wanita rendah. Begitulah kesanku padanya.

Kenapa jadi membicarakan Kwon Yuri? Dia hanya pemeran pendukung disini.

Sepanjang jalan banyak yeoja dan namja (uke) yang menyapa diriku atau hanya sekedar memberikan senyumannya -yang menurut mereka termanis- untukku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan mata atau senyuman kecil ke arah mereka. Dan itu cukup membuat mereka menjerit histeris. Menyeramkan...

Lebih baik aku ke taman kampus saja. Sepertinya di sana nyaman dan banyak pemandangan yang bagus untuk kupotret.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju taman kampus.

*****2MIN*****

**Taemin's POV**

AAAARRGGGH~ Sial sekali aku hari ini. Sudah menabrak orang, telat masuk kelas dan sekarang aku dihukum membuat artikel tentang Tari Saman dari Indonesia itu *ngasal* sebanyak 100 lembar dan dikumpulkan lusa. GILAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ aku menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"APA LIAT LIAT?" bentakku pada mereka yang memandangku aneh.

Aku tahu, aku tampan. Tapi tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu dong! [Harus berapa kali dibilangin kalo kau itu cantik? -_-] Heeeeh, suara gaib itu lagi! Suaranya jelek! [SIALAN LU TEM! /angkat panci/]

Sekarang pukul 1 siang. Masih ada 2 jam sampai aku masuk ke kelas yang kedua.

Dimana Key hyung? Mungkin kantin. Aku akan ke sana.

_Ddrrttt ddrttttt ..._

Ku ambil handphoneku di tas.

From : ~Kakak Ipar~

'_Minnie~ kau sudah keluar kelas? Aku sedang membeli makanan di kantin, kau __pergilah ke taman.__K__ita __m__akan __bersama__ di__sana. Kantin sangat penuh siang ini. Jaa~ Saranghae baby :*__'_

Hahaha Key hyung, aku merasa seperti jadi kekasihnya saja. Baiklah, aku ke taman sekarang.

*****2MIN*****

**Author's POV**

Minho terus mengarahkan kameranya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Ia duduk di DPR (Dibawah Pohon Rindang). Sesekali ia melihat hasil potretanya dan memotret lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Terlihat banyak siswa/siswi berada di taman ini. Entah itu untuk istirahat, makan siang, membaca buku atau bahkan tidur. Banyak pohon rindang yang membuat suasana teduh, angin sepoy-sepoy dan hamparan bunga di sisi-sisi taman. Taman yang nyaman.

Minho terus membidikkan kamera pada sekitarnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang indah terekam oleh kameranya.

Tidak sengaja ia mengarahkan kameranya kepada sosok yang sedang bersandar di pohon ek_. _

Merasa tertarik, Minho memotret sosok itu berkali-kali.

"Manis."

Ucap Minho ketika melihat sosok itu dalam hasil potretannya.

Senyum misterius tercetak di bibir tebalnya.

Dan...

TeBeCe

Annyeong ...

Terimakasih yang udah RCL di chapter kemarin. Buat author Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung Sunbae terimakasih banyak udah mau bantuin edit ya :D

Kritik dan Saran selalu saya terima.

Gomawo


End file.
